


Hush

by mychemicalmind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bottom Spencer Reid, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Kinky, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Derek Morgan, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: “T-the case. Research.” Reid tried to sound steady, but his voice wavered. Not that it mattered, Derek always knew exactly how to get Reid to react.“I’m not stopping you, baby. Don’t pay attention to me, read the case,” Reid looked at him, an unsure look clouding his features, but Morgan continued. “That’s an order, puppy.”orthe one where Morgan fingers Reid in the office while he's trying to work on a case.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 507





	Hush

The genius gave a quiet sigh as he flipped through another page of background on the unsub they were currently trying to locate. This case was really tripping him and his team up, it was unlike any case he’d ever seen before. 

“No luck, pretty boy?” Morgan chirped from the other side of his boyfriend’s desk, giving him a small smirk as he gave him his puppy eyes. 

“None. All these cases look like Hypercapnia, but…” Reid was interrupted by Morgan coughing, signaling for him to explain further before going into detail. “Hypercapnia, a condition arising from too much carbon dioxide in the blood. It’s usually caused by not being able to get enough oxygen… Hyperventilation or disordered breathing. 

But, the thing is, none of the victims had any unsteady vitals. Some even survived for hours after being set out on the grounds where we found them.”

“Panic attack?” Morgan reasoned, his eyes following the way Reid thought it over.

“Maybe, or maybe fighting to hang on to the life they had left? I’ll have to go back over the files.” 

That’s when Morgan knew that his boyfriend needed a break. Reid never looked back over anything, he had an eidetic memory. He slowly raised himself from the chair he was sat in and made his way around the brown-haired man’s desk. He brought his hands to his boy’s shoulders, rubbing lightly and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

As much as Spencer loved it, he couldn’t let it happen...for two reasons. “Morgan, we can’t. I have to get through this. Plus, we’re at work, anyone could walk in and see us.”

“I’m just trying to get you to loosen up a bit, how can you fault me for that?” Morgan asked, running a hand through his boy genius’s curly locks, “Besides, everyone is locked in their office, busy with this case. No one will come in here, I locked us in any way. Now, up”

“What?”

“Stand up, pretty boy. If you’re going to be busy for a while I at least want you closer than a desk away. You can look over things while you sit on my lap.”

Reid was skeptical but obeyed nonetheless, getting up and letting his boyfriend take his spot, settling himself in his lap afterward. He got comfy, his back leaning against Morgan’s strong chest. He picked up the file and picked up where he left off, eyes rapidly scanning the document. 

Morgan, on the other hand, was trying not to get hard as his boyfriend moved directly on top of his clothed crotch, wiggling to get comfy. He bit his lip in an attempt to hide a smirk, wanting to see how well Reid could multitask. 

It started out slow, innocent. Morgan moved his hands gently, placing them on the inside of either of his boy’s thighs. He smiled when he heard the slight intake of breath the smaller boy let out, shifting slightly. 

He inched his hands up slowly, inconspicuously inching closer to his boyfriend’s crotch. Reid wiggled once again, trying to concentrate as his boyfriend got dangerously close to his growing erection. He just wanted to get this case read. 

“Derek, please.”

“What, baby boy? Don’t you like it when daddy touches you?” Morgan questioned innocently, though he knew what that did to his doe-eyed boyfriend. 

Reid momentarily lost his words, not expecting those words to come out of the other man’s mouth. He was fully hard now, the file in front of him slipping further and further from his attention as steady hands moved from his thighs to his waist, making him grind back against the older man. 

“T-the case. Research.” Reid tried to sound steady, but his voice wavered. Not that it mattered, Derek always knew exactly how to get Reid to react.

“I’m not stopping you, baby. Don’t pay attention to me, read the case,” Reid looked at him, an unsure look clouding his features, but Morgan continued. “That’s an order, puppy.” 

Reid swallowed and nodded, his eyes returning to the aforementioned paper. He was almost done when he felt a hand slip into the back of his loose khakis, a finger immediately prodding at his rim. The finger was dry and for some reason that sent an excited shock up his spine. 

Reid and Morgan had had sex plenty of times, and just recently he had decided to mention to his boyfriend that he didn’t need as much lube as they used, he kind of liked the burn of the stretch. Apparently, Morgan wanted to test that out.

Next thing he knew, there was a finger inside of him, pumping in and out at a steady pace, giving him no time to catch his breath. He gave a high-pitched whine when a second finger circled his rim, his head falling back onto a strong shoulder. 

The finger inside him slowed, threatening to stop altogether and jerking a whimper out of the hazel-eyed boy. 

“Do-don’t stop, please,” Reid said, voice sounding wrecked already, “Daddy, need you,” 

Morgan hid a smirk, speeding up just a bit, but not enough. “Eyes on your work, then I’ll properly finger you, baby boy.” 

Reid whined but lifted his head nonetheless, his eyes blurry as his boyfriend added another finger and immediately bushed against his prostate. A moan escaped his lips before he could stop it, and he blushed as a strong hand pulled his curls, yanking his head back. 

Derek places his lips beside the smaller man’s ear, chastising him for being too loud, “you’ve got to be quiet, baby. You don’t want anyone to hear you, do you?” 

Reid whimpered and moaned, having fingers slowly circle his prostate as he was forced to answer. “Daddy, p-please…” 

“Or, maybe you do,” Morgan teased, an eyebrow popping up when Reid stayed quiet. “Do you, pretty boy? Do you want everyone in the office to hear you coming apart on my fingers, like a proper slut? Want them to know how good your daddy makes you feel? Or maybe you want them to join, huh? 

Maybe Hotch would walk in and we’d split you open on our cocks, one after the other. Have you make a mess everywhere like the little whore I know you are.” Derek prompted, eliciting strings of mumbled nothings from the genius that was currently trying his best not to come without permission. 

Derek felt his baby squeeze around his fingers, signaling that he was close, but he wasn’t having that. He squeezed the base of Spencer’s cock, a sob prying through his baby’s lips. 

“Daddy! H-hurts, wanna come,” Spencer pleaded, being so close and jerked back from the edge making his mind hazy. “Please, daddy!”

Morgan chuckled, a third and final finger entering the fucked-out boy’s hole surprisingly quickly. The sobs were broken now, pleasure coursing hotly through the soft boy’s veins. He wanted to beg, but he knew when Derek wanted that, and it wasn’t now. He wanted nothing more than to come, but he was a good boy, so he’d wait.

“I know baby, but you’re going to hold on until daddy tells you to come, aren’t you? You’re my good boy, so you’re going to wait.” 

Spencer nodded, albeit somewhat begrudgingly. He knew what Morgan wanted, and he was going to get it at this pace. 

“Who do you belong to? Say my name, slut.” Morgan ordered, striking the boy’s prostate dead on first try, a dry whine coming from him. 

“You…” He whispered, his voice threatening to give out. 

Derek barely heard him, and that just wasn’t going to do. “I couldn’t hear you, puppy. I said say. my. name.” He repeated, punctuating his words with relentless jabs to Reid’s prostate. 

“Daddy!” Reid cried, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks at this point, his cock angry against his stomach, hurting with the need for release. “‘M yours, daddy! All yours!”

Morgan smirked, satisfied. “That’s my good boy. Come for me baby, come for daddy.” 

That’s all it took for Spencer to let go. He came all over himself, getting some as far up as his neck. He was panting against his boyfriend as he felt the fingers slipping from his stretched hole. Morgan brought his clean hand up, gathering some of the cum on his fingers and holding it to Reid’s swollen lips. 

Reid opened his mouth, barely having the strength to look at the older man as he fed him his own cum. Once his fingers were clean, he removed them from his baby’s mouth, replacing them with his tongue instantly. 

Reid melted into the kiss, letting Derek stroke his hair and feeling a warmth in his chest as his boyfriend caressed his cheek. 

“You were the best, baby. Always so good for me,” Derek praised, “I love you, pretty boy.”

Reid sunk into the warmth of his boyfriend, burying his face in his neck. “I love you too.”


End file.
